The present invention relates to dental procedures and equipment and more particularly, to a procedure and equipment for lifting a sinus membrane and applying bone graft particulate to a maxillary sinus.
Dental implants have become a preferred solution for resolving the partial or total edentulism of the jaw. Dental implants are made of titanium metal that is of a highly biocompatible material, and does not disintegrate into bio-toxicity while being installed in human bodies. Therefore, the dental implants, with proper surgical procedures, at approximately a 96% success rate, can provide improved function, aesthetics, and prevention of bone loss, etc.
In general, a dental implant is a substitute for a lost natural tooth, or a dental operation, in which a screw shape fixture is secured to the jawbone and fused with the jawbone for a predetermined period of time, and then an abutment, i.e. a coupling part, and a prosthesis such as an artificial tooth crown are fixed to the fixture so as to restore the original function of a tooth.
A false tooth or crown is provided with a hole, known as a chimney, there through, and a non-round recess in its base that corresponds in shape to the protruding non-round cross-section of the abutment. Thereby, the crown can be joined to the abutment with a self-aligning connection that prevents relative rotation between them. A screw, passed into the chimney opening, engages the tapped hole in the abutment so as to hold the crown axially to the abutment. Thus, the crown cannot rotate about the abutment because it is fixed into the special contours on the exposed abutment end, and the crown cannot pull away from the abutment when the screw has been tightened in place. Finally, the chimney above the screw is filled with a composite filler material that hardens and is shaped as part of the crown, to look like a natural tooth.
The inventor of the present invention disclosed a rapid dental implant implantation operation for allowing rapid implantation of a dental implant. To facilitate performance of this rapid dental implant implantation operation, the inventor created a number of dental instruments including U.S. application Ser. No. 12/357,046, entitled “Improved implant root for tooth implanting”; U.S. application Ser. No. 12/265,854, entitled “Drill for rapid dental implant”; Taiwan Utility M313502, entitled “Adjustable double blade handle unit”; Taiwan Utility M313504, entitled “Hydraulic pressure type nasal sinus membrane separator”; U.S. application Ser. No. 12/265,012, entitled “Vibrational filling device implanting tooth bone powder”; Taiwan Utility M313506, entitled “Toolset for raising height of nasal sinus.”
Sinus lift treatment may be a technique used in a rapid dental implant implantation operation, wherein a hole is made in cortical bone and the sinus and to extend the hole to the bottom side of the sinus membrane. Further, in the related prior art designs of “Hydraulic pressure type nasal sinus membrane separator” of M313504, and “Tool set for raising height of nasal sinus” of M313506, a hydraulic sinus membrane separator is disclosed for use to separate the sinus membrane. However, the aforesaid hydraulic sinus membrane separator is simply for use to separate the sinus membrane from the cortical bone and may require additional tools for applying bone graft to the inside of the nasal sinus.
Unfortunately, during a sinus lift procedure, if a drill, a condenser, or other equipment slips, the sinus membrane may become damaged or even perforated. A sinus membrane may also be damaged during a tooth extraction or other dental procedures. Further, various degrees of damage to a sinus membrane may result during any type sinus lift, including a lateral window technique, a ridge technique, etc. Additionally, there is a considerable range of potential injuries to sinus membranes and each may require a specific corrective procedure, equipment, compositions of bone protein, etc.